Amu Vocaloid
by Crysti-Nya
Summary: New chara, New revenge, New Love? (ON HIATUS)
1. Flashback And beginnings

Hello! Welcome t my fanficton and I hope you enjoy

Shugo chara is owned by peach pit and others.

 _thoughts_

 _Charas thoughts_

 _ **Time skip**_

 _ **Flash back**_

* * *

 _ **Three years ago**_

 _ **"Hey sorry I'm a little late,I...accidentally..." I got cut off by a cat meowing.I pick it up and say something again but I'm mumbling "broke my charas eggs.." They all look at me weirdly but only Tadase hears and says "Well,If you don't have Charas anymore THEN LEAVE!"As TadaGAY said that a tear ran down my face.I gave them a each a goodbye and a glare(Mostly Tadase)**_

 _ **I ran as fast as I can to the park,where Ikuto usually stays.I felt someone grab my hand and a needle broke through my needle put something in my blood to make me unconcious.**_ _ **"Very Sleepy" I slurred.  
**_ _ **Then,I felt someone pick me up and put me on a cushiney bag.**_

 **After three years**

I felt something poke my robotic , I have ears like Tsukiyomi Ikuto.I see 12 charas Iin front of me.

"Hi Lua,Rin,Kaito,Gummi,Len ,Miku,Miki,Ran,Su,Dia,Yuu,Luka,"

The said Charas either gave me a thumbs up or apeace sign

Ran,Miki,Suu,Dia Represents My dream to be A star,Cook,Designer,Tomboyish(A/N Like in the anime)(1,2,3,4)

Lua,Rin,Len Represent my dream to become Famous,be known for who I am,and to get revenge on The Guardians. The Guardians is a Character bearer place who has a few Charas.(6,9,10)

Kaito is my dream to burn everything they have down into a pit.(5)

Yuu is my dream to fly free like a cat.(11)

Gummi is to be free of being a robot I am feeling down(7)

Miku is my dream to be the **famous** **popstar ever**.(8)

Luka is my dream to become like a human again.(12)

* * *

"Ammmuuu come out..."

I literally freaked,I glared and challenged the intruder.

"Its just me Amu" Oh, it was my human friend Utau.

Utau is the person who found me when I was just turned into a robot as she found out Tadase kicked me out of the Royal Garden.

"Amu,Why won't you talk to me,you haven't talked since that accident." Yes I don't talk.I either talk to my charas or Utau unless it was an emergency.

My intercom on the table turns on and the voice says"Amu, you have a show at Seiyo High, and its in 1hour" And it turns off again.I sigh,and brush my pink pink.I was born with pink hair and was abandoned at Midoris place.I threw my clothes on and went out the door and into my limo.

 _ **An Hour later**_

"Welcome to Seiyo High !"I nodd to show I understand

"You can set up if you'd like.I will send some of my best students to see to you!"

I shake my head, he shakes his head and pats me!I transform with Len and I have a cutoff shirt with a fire emblem on it. It also had red shorts and boots had laces on boots were red like all of it. I had a headband like dias, except it didnt have yellow,Insted it had pink and yellow/orange color to it.

I glare at him.

"Hello!?" turn around and there was Utau trying to be pissed off. I cock my head to my side as to say what do you need.

Utau just points behind me.

I turn around again to see Tadagay, Rima,Kukai,Nagihiko,Kairi,Yaya,and Ikuto and their little about charas where are mine? As if on cue 14 of them come around the corner.

My charas hide in my hair except for Luka,Miku,Len,Yuu.

The Guardians looked shocked and Ikuto looked pissed.

"Hello,You might be?"

Utau said this to them"Yo."

"Her name is Utau" Utau looked shocked to hear me talk.

I snickered to myself. Utau said "Her name is Abi."

"Wait, isn't Abi-chii the Popstar who's going to perform today?"Yaya.

"Calm down Yaya-chan She is, but her manager said she didn't talk?"Kairi

Every body looked to Kairi."Whadya mean Brains?"Kukai

" She can talk but only if she wants to."Utau says for me.

"Well are you going to tell us your charas names?"Utau says trying to suppress her anger.

"You can see them?" "No duh Sherlock."

After the guardians introduce their charas, Utau introduces her two charas, Il and El

I smirk as I (Utau) introduced Luka ,Miku, Len and Yuu.

Pepe,Yayas chara says "There are more charas dechu~"

They all look at me ,Then Ran,Miki,Dia and Suu hid themselves and the rest of them come out. "Do you really have 8 dreams?" Tadagay mumbled.I scoffed and got up on stage feeling offended."Ready? Miku,Lua, CHARA CHANGE!"(A/N Yes, Amu can do as many Chara changes as many as she wants in this case 12)  
 **Angel of darkness (Do** **not own)**

 _ Angel of Darkness **x2** _  
_The world is in your hand,_  
 _But I will fight until the end,_  
 _Angel of Darkness **x2**_

 _Dont follow your command,But I will fight and I will stand_

( _ **When darkness falls pain is all**_  
 _ **the angel of darkness,will leave behind,**_  
 _ **And I will Fight!)**_

 _The love is lost,beauty and light  
have vanished from  
_ _garden of delight.  
The dreams are gone,  
_ _the midnight have come,  
the darkness is our new __kingdom~  
_ _Angel of darkness_ _**x2**_

 _The world is in your hand,  
_ _But I will fight until the end,  
_ _Angel of Darkness **x2**_

 **But I WiLL FIGHT UNTIL THE END!**

 _Angel of darkness_

 _ANGEL OF DARKNESS_

 ** _DONT FOLLOW YOUR COMMAND AND I WILL FIGHT AND I WILL STAND_**

* * *

 **Utaus P.O.V**

I watched as Amu went onto the stage and get ready or chara change to sing before I said"She has 12 and remember Amu?She died because of you made her get out of the royal garden ! And now, I will not let you do this to her again.I left her for an hour and she got raped till dead.I had to fix her before!"

Kukai asked "What do you mean again?She got raped before?How do you know about Hinamori?"

"Abi got raped before when I was on tour.' As for Amu she told me BEFORE SHE DIED!"Ikuto coughs harshly as I said died.

Tadagay grumbled 'Damnit'

 **Angel of darkness (Do not own)  
** _Angel of Darkness **x2** _  
_The world is in your hand,_  
 _But I will fight until the end,_  
 _Angel of Darkness **x2**_

"Do you know why Ai Is singing these songs?"  
"Its because SOME PEOPLE want revenge."

 _Dont follow your command,_

( _ **When darkness falls pain is all**_  
 _ **the angel of darkness,will leave behind,**_  
 _ **And I will Fight!**_ )  
 _The love is lost,beauty and light have vanished from  
garden of delight..  
The dream are gone,the midnight have come  
Darkness is our new kingdom  
Angel of darkness **x2  
**_

 **But I WiLL FIGHT UNTIL THE END!**

 _Angel of darkness x2_

 ** _DONT FOLLOW YOUR COMMAND AND I WILL FIGHT AND I WILL STAND_**

* * *

Please R&R if you liked and wanted more :) Feel free to Correct me I am 12 and Have a nice day :) (Just so you know the numbers for the charas is who what order were they born in.)


	2. Scaring

Hello welcome to chapter two of my fanfiction Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

 **Amu P.o.v.**

As I sang Angel of darkness, my favorite out of my songs, could feel I was sprouting ears and it was mainly because of Miku that I am doing so.I almost finished and I looked around,I saw the **Guardians** talking to Utau. She has my back all the time. I just love her. **(A/N no she is not lesbian.)** I walked off the stage going to Utau.I finished my song and I saw Ran,Miki,Suu behind her.I walked up slowly catching Yaya's eye of the was giggling like crazy, which made some of the guardians shush her.I walked up to Utau slowly,with my ears she turned around and grabbed my _tail_.

"OWWW!"I yelped.I glared at her,"What was the tail grabbing for!?"  
"Its simply because you were going to scare me."  
"No, I was going to scare my charas!"  
She pulled on my was like rubbing ice on your forehead, and putting it in fire.  
"You do remember that you cant scare your charas."  
OH YEAH!  
"Fine.."  
 ** _"Amu!"_**  
"Did you hear that Utau?"  
"What are you talking about Am- I mean Abi?"  
...What? So she didnt hear it.I wonder what the person/something was looking for me.  
"Lets go.."  
I wish...  
 **Time skip-Morning-  
** I yawn as I'm getting up and I found 3 chara eggs ... _CHARA EGGS_?!The eggs is a nice lavender color with a black stripe around, it also has 1 marigold stripes on each.  
One of the eggs hatched and apparently it is a boy chara. The boy chara has 3 gold chains and a orange orange stripe also has 3 little stripes of chara has messy beige hair.I looked at it to make sure he was going to say anything."My name is Ando.""Why are you here Ando?"  
"It is because of your wish to be more talkative to Utau"  
"...What?"  
"..."Sigh." THOUGHT IT WAS NESSASARY OKAY?!"  
Utau came bursting through the doors to see if I was okay.  
She had on an evil MADE me go through a Character Change.  
"Utau,I want to go to school today or tomorrow."She looked t me if I was crazy.

* * *

As I walked into the school with Utau,almost everybody looked at me." Hey look its Abi-chii!""Calm down Yaya.""Fine..."I walked closer to them and smacked Tadagay."WHAT WAS THAT FOR"...Oops.I **almost giggled.** Damn me aand my girly instincts.I walked over to the main office to get my schedule let's see..

 **Art -111**

 **Music-103**

 **Social Studies-221**

 **Math-123**

 **LUNCH -Cafeteria**

 **P.E-locker room**

 **Science-233**

I walked over to Utau."Schedule?"She gave me hers and guess what . _I HAD THE SAME CLASSES WITH HER YES!_

"Utau guess what?" "What?" "We have the same schedule."She turned to me so quickly,she hit my face with her braided pigtails."Oww.." "Sorry~" I glared at her . She just puts her hands up in response and she has a sorry expression."But anyway,YES!" I put earphones in and listened to 'Its been so long' by Tombstone.

 **(A/N I would recommend playing the song.. it is Really good.. but it is not mine soo... yeah)  
** I was just bobbing my head to the beat, and Utau said "Abi~"I didnt listen to her, insead I turned the song on louder.  
I was humming to the song, and people were looking at me...  
Its a little creepy, just like the song.  
Like how it says' leaving my child behind.' Who would do that?!I felt someone tugging at my ear buds.

* * *

 **I MIGHT DO ANOTHER CHAPTER**


End file.
